(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a laser beam in an optical disc apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
When data is reproduced or read from a rewritable optical disc in an optical disc apparatus, the disc is irradiated with a laser beam at a power level that does not cause erroneous recording and deletion on and from a recorded area which is an area where data is already recorded. As the related art, JP-A-2006-221700, for instance, discloses a technique where recording or write is performed with a laser beam at a power level lowered to a level at which read is implemented, so as to prevent erroneous recording and deletion on and from a recorded area in the event of defocus, thereby preventing data damage.